


House of Wolves

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't remember what ep I worked with for this, likely to be one from season three or four.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was regret.</p><p>Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta, any remaining mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what ep I worked with for this, likely to be one from season three or four.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was regret.
> 
> Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta, any remaining mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“When I was at the courthouse and I saw Sam walking out of there with his head held high, he had this look on his face.”

“What look?” Warrick probed.

“A victorious, yet smug look, you know what‘s funny?” Catherine said.

“What?”

“He glanced at me as though he knew exactly what I had done,” Catherine replied.

“What, that you asked Greg to run a DNA test.”

“Yeah,” Catherine sighed.

A wry smile crept across Catherine’s lips as Warrick placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I really hate to ask this Cath, but does Grissom  
know?”

Catherine shook her head “No not yet.”

“That‘s what you should do next, I mean what‘s the worst that could happen.”

“Another suspension, maybe,” Catherine stood up and made her way to the door. “I screwed up, but I don't regret doing it,” she admitted.

Warrick followed her out. “We all screw up from time to time. It‘s a part of life, of what makes us human.”

Catherine turned and smiled at him “Thanks,” she said as she made her way to Grissom’s office.


End file.
